Not quite a war
by NancyMay
Summary: A 'what would have happened if...' story. What if Regina's plotting went disastrously wrong, for her.
1. Chapter 1

**The two Australian drama series I follow both have the resurrection of a believed dead spouse, in Dr Blake it's the wife, Mei Lin; and here it's the husband, Rene. But what if...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Regina was frustrated. She had spent almost all of Elizabeth's money trying to find a reason for George not to marry Sarah. Primarily she was looking for the husband, Rene Nordman, supposedly killed in a death camp, but the records, kept so meticulously by the Nazis, showed this was not true. Further investigation had found that Nordman had survived the camp only to perish later in a hospital, the victim of a disturbed patient, who believed that all men were Nazis from the camps and would treat her as she had been treated there. A survivor like Sarah, she too had used her body, but she could not accept that not all men were like that and she had gone on the rampage and, with the supreme strength of one who had completely lost her mind, threw him out of a second floor window. Rene had not survived the fall.

Regina so desperately wanted Rene to be alive. Not for Sarah's sake, but to stop the wedding, to give her time to worm her way into George's heart, to break the hold the Jewess had on him. She didn't love George, she coveted him, always had done; above all she wanted was to destroy Sarah. There was only one way to do this, LIE!

She wired Elizabeth that she had found Rene. He was in a hospital in Paris, a vacant figure, lost, unknowing and confused. She said she was on her way home with proof for Sarah, and details of his whereabouts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah was aghast at the news. She had been unsure when Regina had returned from her sojourn abroad, but listened while the information was given and tears filled her eyes when she was given a photograph of Rene. It showed him sitting, quiet and resigned in an anonymous room; Regina said it was taken in the hospital, and there was nothing to say it wasn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat together in the small sitting room. Sarah didn't know what to say. They both knew marriage was impossible now, she was still married. She hated what Regina had done, but at the same time she was grateful; but she felt so hurt for George. She loved him, and always would. They had grown together, shared a bed, made love, both frantically and leisurely, revelled in each other's company, and now, now she had to go, leave him for another world.

She made arrangements to move back in with Roy even though she was invited to remain at Ash Park until she could make her travel arrangements. She decline the kind offer, it was too much to expect George to face her every morning over breakfast, and her to face him, better that they made the break now. George insisted he lend her the money for her air fare and some to help her while she was in France, money she knew she needed but was determined to pay him back one day. She made her farewells in a round of tears and hugs, her colleagues, Jack, the Poletti's and finally George, who came to see her off at Roy's. It had to be there she said goodbye, she couldn't bear for him to wave her off at the airport, she wasn't sure if her resolve would hold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paris seemed dull after the brightness of Inverness. The scars of war were still very evident and as she trudged up the stairs of the apartment block dreadful memories came flooding back. Visions of Rene being dragged away by the Gestapo were clear in her mind. She knocked on the door, noticing the difference between her living conditions in Australia and those where she hoped to find Rene. Shabby, but she knew it would be clean, Adele was always clean.

Adele opened the door and her jaw dropped. Sarah? Really?

'Sarah!' She stood there, shock showing on her tired face, 'What are you doing here?'

'Hello, Adele.' Sarah smiled, 'Rene...' She wasn't sure how to phrase her request. Should she demand to see him, or should she just quietly say she had heard he was alive?

Adele moved aside to let her in. Sarah looked well, prosperous, but obviously tired from her journey.

Adele made coffee and they sat together. Sarah brought out the photograph of Rene and placed it on the table between them. Adele gasped and tears came to her eyes. She touched it lightly with her fingers, hoping to feel the warmth of his skin but finding only the cold of the paper.

'Where did you get this?'

'It was given to me by an...acquaintance who has been looking for him on my behalf.' She could hardly say that Regina had looked for him so she could have her new love. So she painted her in a more pleasant light. 'She said Rene was in a hospital, here, in Paris, he is sick, she says.' Sarah looked Adele in the eyes but saw only desperate sadness.

'Sarah, oh Sarah,' how could she tell her the truth, that she had been lied to, 'Rene died, six years ago. I had to identify him and I buried him.' She took her hands, 'I am so sorry.'

'But...' Sarah felt as if she had been hit by a truck, 'Regina...' Tears rolled down her cheeks, she could not stop them, nor did she want to.

'I'm sorry, Sarah.' Adele's tears fell onto the table, 'I think you have been lied to.' She put her arm around her friend and Sarah's head fell against her shoulder as the realisation dawned, that Regina had got what she wanted, what Elizabeth wanted; her out of the way. She gripped the coffee cup, all her anger focussed on that one thing, wishing it was Regina's neck in her hand. She had done dreadful things during the war in the name of survival, but this, surely this was the most cruel thing one woman could do to another.

'I'd better go,' Sarah mumbled, her voice breaking.

'No, you are tired from your journey.' Adele held her tighter, 'you are in no fit state to go wandering around Paris. Stay here with me, at least for a few days.' Adele showed her to a room where she could sleep. It was dimly lit and shabby, with a single bed, but it was offered with love.

Sarah cried herself to sleep that night, and the night after. It broke Adele's heart to see her friend like this, she had arrived full of hope and now she was weighed down with despair. Whoever had told her this lie, this Regina she spoke of, must have a heart as hard as stone to do this to another woman. Sarah told her about her new life in Australia, the post she had held, the people she had met and George. She spoke with such affection about George and even the numerous ways his mother had tried to break them up seemed amusing. Even Sarah had to smile. Adele told her she must go back, George would want her to. She had friends there, a job, a life. Staying in Paris was not for her, not anymore.

Sarah knew she needed to get in touch with George, but a letter would take far too long to reach him, a phone call would be expensive, a telegram would be quicker and more economic, but could be intercepted. She had no qualms in believing the worst of Regina, that she would make sure the telegram did not reach George. She resolved to ring, but when? When could she be sure she could get George, and George only? Sunday, Sunday morning during church. There would be no one at the house except the staff. If she could persuade one of them to give George a message, and only George she might stand a chance of telling him the truth. The cafe round the corner was open 'til all hours. She calculated when Inverness would be in church, she knew how long the service was, what time the Bligh's usually got back. So if she called towards the end of the service, gave the telephone number, and a message to say she would wait for him to call, maybe, just maybe...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ash Park.' Coleen answered the phone, surprised that someone would ring at that time on a Sunday. 'Miss Adams!' She was both surprised and delighted to hear the nurse's voice. She listened to Sarah's request and the urgency with which she spoke. Yes she could get a message to Mr George. Yes she understood, Mrs Standish was not to know she had phoned. She wrote down the number and read it back to make sure she had it right. Coleen was no lover of Regina, she was haughty and, frankly rather rude. While Coleen knew her place at least the Bligh's treated her kindly and were polite.

When the family returned from church Coleen was there at the door. As luck would have it George was at the back of the party and was alone. Coleen thought he looked so unhappy. As he crossed the threshold she moved to him, 'Mr Bligh.' She kept her voice low. 'An urgent message.' She handed him the slip of paper with the number on, 'she'll be waiting.'

George looked bewildered, then he looked at the paper. Coleen had written 'Miss Adams,' and the number. The look on Coleen's face told him he had to make the call, and because he loved Sarah he would.

George closed the door behind him, telling the family he was not to be disturbed. He put the note on the desk and wondered why on earth Sarah would ring when she knew he would not be able to take the call. He lifted the receiver and spoke:

'Mildred, I would like to place a call to this number.' He paused and waited. 'Sarah Adams, s'il vous plait.' He heard the cafe owner call across the small bar, then a familiar voice, 'Hello?'

'Sarah?'

In the little bar Sarah wasn't afraid of being overheard, most of the clientele did not speak English, and any way they wouldn't know who she was speaking to. She quickly told him what had happened, what she had found and what she thought Regina was up to. She was also sure that Elizabeth did not know the truth, and would be horrified when she found out.

George was furious, incandescent with rage. He sat at the desk while he listened to Sarah's story, he couldn't believe how vile Regina had been. He was all prepared to go and confront her and dismiss her from the house, but Sarah stopped him. On no account must Regina find out. Sarah had had time to work out how to handle the situation. Her years in the resistance had made her better able to plan, not revenge as such, but ways to get back at those that hurt her. She put her plan to George and he smiled, he liked it, he only hoped it wouldn't, literally, give his mother a heart attack. He told her he would meet her off the flight, she should send a telegram to Carolyn's flat, he would be able to intercept it there. He asked her if she was alright for money, and she said she had plenty, she might even have some change for him! He suggested she treat herself to something rather nice for when she got home, something to make Regina green with envy. He could almost see the grin on Sarah's face, a grin of delight, but for the chance to wear something just a little bit special.

George put the phone down and proceeded to act his part. He made polite conversation at luncheon, even though it choked him to speak to Regina. He told them a story of a business deal he wanted to look at in Sydney, he would be away about a month, looking at other businesses and bloodstock for the herd.

'This is all a bit sudden, George.' Elizabeth said.

'Yes, I just got a call from an agent, too good an opportunity to pass up.' He smiled as he returned to his meal.

'Would you like some company, George, dear.' Offered Regina.

'George tried not to wince at the thought, 'Perhaps not at the start, it'll be awfully boring for you.' He smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes, 'I'll call you when I have a little more free time.' Holding the carrot just a little way out of reach of the donkey, he thought.

To Regina that sounded like he was planning a nice surprise for her so she accepted; after all, nobody was as devious as her, were they?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah spent a last couple of days in Paris with Adele and even took her shopping with her. Apart from buying a rather lovely outfit she managed to find something nice for Adele as a thank you, and a token of friendship. Adele finally agreed to take her to Rene's grave knowing that Sarah had to say goodbye before she could move on to her new life. It was a simple grave, kept neat and tidy by Adele for which Sarah was grateful. Adele left her alone to say her farewells. Sarah told Rene what she was about to do and hoped he would be happy for her. She told him George made her happy, had made her smile again. She would always love Rene, but now was the time to move on.

Saying goodbye to Adele, she knew their paths were unlikely to cross again, she wished her well and thanked her for looking after Rene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George was waiting for her when she landed at Sydney Airport, and as they stood and looked across at each other she knew she was home. He was suddenly at her side, lifting her cases as she tucked her arm through his. They looked like any other couple meeting after a short time apart, no long deep kiss, just a strong familiarity. George was not given to public displays of affection and she knew this, later though, when they were alone she knew he would show her just how much he had missed her. She had never been so sure about anything before.

George had asked Carolyn if he might have the use of her flat. She would still be at the cottage with Jack, and although she had been at the lunch when George announced his intention to spend some time doing business deals in Sydney, she felt there was more to it. She knew her brother well and had noticed the non smile he had given Regina. She, herself, found the woman condescending and difficult to get on with and her pathological hatred of the Jews was absolutely frightening, so, if at all possible she stayed away at the cottage so she wouldn't have to spend too much time with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carolyn looked after herself at the flat, but George was a stranger to the kitchen. He knew Sarah would be exhausted after her journey, jet-lagged, so he had arranged for a simple meal to be sent from a small restaurant round the corner. She was touched by his thoughtfulness and smiled at his admission of his lack of domestic skills. The meal over, they put the dishes in the basket in which they had been sent and left them outside the door of the flat to be collected, and settle down together on the sofa. In spite of her obvious tiredness she welcomed George's attention. He held her close and kissed her cheek.

'I'm so sorry for what you have been put through,' he whispered, 'if I had any idea what she was up to I'd have stopped her. You've been through enough, during the war, you don't deserve this...this hatred, just because of your faith.'

'Jews have been fighting for thousands of years, George.' She looked into his eyes and punctuated the sentence with a kiss, 'we'll keep fighting. But for now I'm happy to be accepted by you.'

George shifted so he could look at her properly, there was a light in her eyes, hope and love. Sarah lifted her face to his and smiled, inviting him to kiss her, and kiss her properly; which he was more than happy to do. As he explored her mouth with his tongue he wondered why the hell he had just stood by and let all this happen. He didn't deserve her, he should have fought harder. He pulled away and looked at her.

'What's wrong?' She was instantly on her guard.

'I should have fought harder.' He voiced his thoughts. He wrapped his arms round her, tight, so tight she could hardly breathe. 'At least I should have gone to Paris with you.'

'...and what could you have done?' She raised an eyebrow. She sat up and faced him. 'There was nothing you could have done, I now know the truth, how Rene died. He is gone, I loved him. I love you, as much as I loved him, but differently. You have given me back my life. I thank you for that, now I need to give you back your life. Elaine will always be with you, and she should be, she made you who you are, and I love her for that.' She looked for a reaction, 'George, we are who we are. We have been made by circumstance, by upbringing, but ultimately we are who we love.'

George looked at her. She was amazing, perceptive, she had a philosophy he could never have even envisaged. And, she was right. He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. He pulled back and looked at her, beautiful but so tired. He was so selfish, much as he wanted her he knew she needed her sleep. Kissing her forehead he said, quietly,

'Come on, bed.' He slipped his arms round her, lifting her off the sofa, and carried her to the bedroom where he laid her on the bed.

'I'll sleep in the other room.' He whispered.

She sat up,'Why?'

'I thought you'd want some peace.' He sat next to her.

'Hold me, George. Hold me tonight, that's all, please.' Her eyes were full of tears, she needed the comfort of his arms, the warmth of his body next to her; without it she would not sleep, she knew.

'Are you sure?' He wanted to hold her in bed, he wanted more, he admitted to himself, but most of all he wanted to hold her.

'Yes, I need you.' She buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms round him.

'I'll leave you to do what you have to do, and then I'll come and hold you,' he kissed her again, 'I won't let you go again, Sarah, I promise.'

Sarah roused herself enough to go to the bathroom and change into her nightdress, then she slipped beneath the sheets and drifted. George crept into the room and, seeing her in bed he changed quickly and joined her. She shifted sleepily into his arms and sighed, slipping into a deep, deep sleep. For a while he lay there staring at her until sleep claimed him too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They woke as the sun sneaked in between the curtains, but lay entwined in each other's arms. Sarah got up and made some tea and took it into the bedroom. Funny how she had drunk coffee in Paris with Adele but it was so natural to drink tea here, at home. But that was by the by. They sat in bed and discussed their next move. George had been to the Registry Office to start the wedding proceedings. Sarah didn't want a fuss, never really had done, even though the engagement party had been a celebratory event. That had really been their way to include the local people, who, they knew, would and indeed had, congratulate them and believe in them. But their marriage would be a private, civil affair, her being Jewish and he being of the Christian faith. Not that it bothered either of them. Sarah had been raised Catholic but converted to Judaism when she married Rene, and George had been raised Anglican. They respected each other's faith and that was their strength.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina was becoming agitated that George had not invited her to join him in Sydney. Elizabeth wanted rid of her, and the rest of the family were not really speaking to her, except in crushing civility. Life was cold in Ash Park, for Regina at least. She went round Inverness as if she owned the place, which did not endear her to the locals. although she did garner the respect of Doris Collins. Doris was easily swayed by a person of the higher social scale who paid her any attention. Regina tried to get Doris to gossip, and it was easy. But Doris had no idea where Mr Bligh was. She assured Mrs Standish she would let her know if she heard anything, Regina sounded so concerned.

Only Carolyn knew where George was staying and she wasn't saying anything. The rest of the family assumed he was staying in a hotel but admitted they didn't know which one. This only served to confuse and anger Regina. Surely after two weeks he would have some free time to spend with her. Regina tried phoning some of the hotels she knew the Bligh's frequented in Sydney and even phoned the Swanson's, but they had no idea George was in Sydney, they did, however invite her to stay. It was the only way she could have a chance of seeing George and finding out what he was up to so she accepted. She informed the family at dinner the following night, that she had been invited to the Swanson's, and would be leaving them the following day.

Carolyn didn't know what her dear brother was up to, either, but she had a feeling she should let him know Regina was on her way. She waited until Regina had gone to bed, and was sure she was asleep before she phoned the flat. Keeping the conversation anonymous, not calling him by name and speaking quickly to stop him from talking, she informed George what was happening. George sensed she was making sure that, even if Regina had picked up the hall phone, she would not know who his sister was talking to and he played along nicely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah came up behind George and wrapped her arms around him, whispering in his ear,

'Problems, my love?' She asked, nibbling his earlobe. He could feel her warmth on his back through his robe.

'Regina's coming to stay with the Swanson's.' He turned, looking, it must be said, rather worried.

'Oh dear.' She had a wicked gleam in her eyes, 'well, I suppose we'll have to stay in, won't we? I'm sure we can find something to entertain us.' The smile became sexy and the voice, sultry.

'Sister Adams!' He teased. Then more serious, 'Just as well no one knows what we're doing tomorrow, isn't it?' Before she could answer, he pulled her into a deep, passionate embrace, moving her back towards the bedroom.

Pushing her back onto the bed his hands slid down her body, caressing her breasts as he kissed her neck, then moving down until he came to the hem of her nightdress. Slipping his hand under it and up to her hips he felt her urge him on, her fingers undoing the tie of his robe then sliding down his naked backside, pulling him closer and they moved together until release took them, Sarah gasping in satisfaction, George groaning in pleasure. She pushed him over and rolled on top of him, burying her head in his chest and sighing softly.

'I love you, George Bligh.' She whispered.

He pulled the covers over them and they lay there, wrapped in each other, until sleep claimed them both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Right, Carolyn, I'm off,' Jack called through the cottage. 'I'll be back as soon as I can.'

'Are you sure you don't want me to come too?' Carolyn peered round the door and opened her eyes, wide.

'No, it's going to be fairly boring, even for me.' He grinned, 'I'll see you when I get back.' He'd told her a story about a lecture on a medical procedure she didn't understand. Carolyn pouted.

'Oh alright. Tell you what, why don't we meet at the flat this evening? We could go out for dinner, if you like.'

'George is using the flat.' Carolyn put her hand to her mouth, 'don't, for heaven's sake tell Reggie, will you? He's trying to avoid her.'

'Can't say I blame him. Still we could meet there, anyway.' Jack looked at his watch, 'Hell, I'd better get off.' He blew her a kiss and left. Carolyn grinned at his retreating back, she too was going to Sydney at George's request. All she'd been told was to wear something nice and to tell nobody. She'd hoped to grab a lift with Jack but it was obvious she was going to have to take the train.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aunt Peg stood at the station, Mr Bligh had told her he would collect her, he had a treat for her that Sarah wanted him to give her in person. She was nervous, knowing why Sarah had left Australia, but George had been kind to her when she had visited for the engagement party. And there he was, waving and smiling. He went over to her and kissed her cheek,

'Hello Peg.' He smiled. 'Good to see you again.'

'Mr Bligh.' Peg blushed.

'Please, it's George.' He tucked her arm into the crook of his elbow and escorted her to the car. He said nothing as he drove her to the flat but as he pulled up outside he turned to her,

'Peg.' George had a twinkle in his eye, 'Sarah has asked me to bring you here to ask you a question, she wants you to do something for her.'

'What?' Peg was getting intrigued, it was all so secretive.

'I'll tell you in the flat.' He held out his hand as she got out of the car and took her upstairs. Unlocking the door he ushered her in. She saw a modern, bright interior, and a woman standing with her back to her. She looked elegant, even from the back, wearing a fitted pale blue dress, obviously high fashion. The woman turned round and smiled, holding out her hands,

'Hello, Aunt Peg, glad you could make it.' Sarah smiled, she looked, well, fabulous.

'Sarah, oh my darling girl,' and Peg almost ran to her, grasping her hands, tears running down her cheeks.

'Sit down, Peg.' George indicated the sofa and Sarah poured tea before sitting next to her aunt.

'I'm sorry about the subterfuge,' she said, 'but we couldn't risk any of this getting out.'

'But I thought you were in Paris.' Peg's hands shook as she took a sip of the tea. 'Rene...'

'Rene is dead, has been for six years.' Sarah was able to state the facts without breaking down, now. 'Regina lied, to get me away from George and Ash Park. But I now know the truth, how he died and when, and I have seen his grave.'

Peg's bottom lip trembled.

'It's alright, Peg.' Sarah touched her aunt's shoulder, 'I'm glad I know the truth, I can move on, we,' she looked at George, 'can move on and have the life we had hoped to have. There is one thing we would both like you to do for us; we'd like you to be a witness at our wedding, today.'

'Oh Bridget, I mean Sarah.' Peg was aghast, for her it was such an honour.

'It's alright Peg, I have to use my given name, even though I am known as Sarah, and always will be. I will change my name by deed poll one day, George says it is my name, and the one he has always known me by, but Bridget is on my passport and the one I must use today.'

The door opened, 'Anyone home?' Jack's cheery voice floated through.

'In here.' George called through and went to greet the doctor. 'Glad you could come.'

Jack shook his hand, 'What the heck are you up... bloody hell, Sarah!' He exclaimed, 'How?' He dropped into a nearby chair and scratched his head.

'Jack, good, only one more to go and then we're set.' Sarah smiled at him, so please he could make it, even if he had no idea what was going on. 'I'll tell the whole story later, but George and I would like you to witness our wedding, along with Aunt Peg and Carolyn.'

'Carolyn?' Jack's heart lurched, 'I told her it would be a boring lecture, she's going to kill me.' He put his head in his hand as Sarah and George burst out laughing.

'Too much fun,' a voice called through, 'someone's having too much fun without me.' Carolyn entered the living room and pulled up short.

'What...? She gasped, smiling faces looked back at her, but the one she was most delighted to see was Sarah's. And she looked gorgeous! From the front Sarah's dress had and upturned collar from an open neck, soft pleats under her breasts, from a waistband that started narrow at the side and widened to a point at the centre with matching pleats down over her hips. The skirt was narrow, finishing just below her knees with a short kick-split at the back, to allow freer movement.

Carolyn went over to her and took her hands, looking approvingly at her.

'I don't know what you're doing here, or what's going on, but I think I might like it.'

Sarah smiled; George noticed she seemed to have been smiling ever since Aunt Peg had arrived.

'I do hope so,' Sarah agreed, 'we'd like you to be a witness at our wedding, along with Peg and Jack. We know we only need two but we so wanted you to be part of our special day, too.'

Carolyn looked from one to the other, they were both smiling. How they'd managed it she didn't want to know, she knew George wouldn't do anything illegal, she trusted him not to hurt Sarah so she accepted with a happy heart. Regina was going to explode!

George took his sister and Peg to the registry office and asked Jack to escort his bride to be. Jack said he only had his old car, not suitable for one so elegantly attired. George threw him a set of keys, and told him there was a two-seater outside for that specific use.

Sarah topped off her outfit with a wide brimmed hat of darkest blue and matching gloves. She tipped the brim down so her face was obscured enough for her not to be recognised, just in case. If anyone saw them there might be stories of Jack Duncan seeing a mystery woman in Sydney but not that Sarah Adams was back.

The wedding ceremony was brief, but it served the purpose. Sarah's paperwork was accepted as proof of her identity and she left the office as Mrs George Bligh. She couldn't be happier. George had arranged for a photograph to be taken and placed in the paper. But before it could be published he insisted a copy was given to him so he could send it, with Jack and Carolyn to his mother. Carolyn had told him that Elizabeth had been on the verge of accepting Sarah as his wife when Regina had dropped the bombshell. They were both sure that the shock was more likely to be a pleasant one but he wanted Jack there, just in case.

George had arranged a meal at the restaurant near the flat and a good time was had by all. Jack made a short speech, Peg told anecdotes of Sarah as a child, much to her embarrassment, toasts were offered. They left late in the evening and Jack and Carolyn took Peg home. It was out of their way but they would be taking the flat while George and Sarah went to a hotel. Before they went Sarah gave Carolyn her flowers. It was not a bouquet, but a simple posy of roses and baby's breath. She asked Carolyn to give it to Elizabeth as a token of her respect. She hoped she would come to love Elizabeth as her mother-in-law, in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carolyn and Jack arrived at Ash park the next morning, after breakfast. They had the full story to tell Elizabeth and they knew she would be angry at Regina but hoped she would find it in her heart to forgive George and Sarah for being so underhand.

Elizabeth was reading the paper when they were shown in. She looked over the publication and smiled.

'Interesting lecture, Jack?' She inquired.

'Er...'

'It wasn't a lecture, mother, dear.' Interrupted Carolyn, 'we've been to a wedding.'

Elizabeth put down the paper and looked at her.

Carolyn went over to her and squatted down in front of her, from behind her back she produced the flowers, 'From the bride.'

Elizabeth took the posy, it was so pretty, her favourite variety of rose highlighted by the baby's breath. She raised her eyes and looked directly at her daughter, wondering if she was going to like the rest of the conversation.

'Who is the bride? She has lovely taste in flowers.' She asked and observed.

Jack moved over and took her wrist, feeling her pulse and nodded almost imperceptively to Carolyn,

'George and,' she paused, 'Sarah.' She looked her mother in the eye, waiting for, what, she wasn't sure.

'Sarah is already married.' Elizabeth said, imperiously.

'No...' Carolyn related the details of Rene's passing, the part Regina had played in the story and Jack passed over the photo.

Elizabeth was in turn aghast, amazed, angry, but in the end, when she saw the photo, glad. She never wanted Regina to marry George, much as the schemer had wanted to, and, she had eventually warmed to Sarah when she had seen how well she acquainted herself with the upper end of society.

'I don't know what Regina is going to say.' Elizabeth mused. 'It's not going to be pretty.'

'Well, mother,' stated Carolyn, tartly, 'she made her bed, now she must lie in it. She shouldn't tar every Jew with the same brush. Elaine would have been horrified.'

'Mmm...' Elizabeth thought for a moment, 'what does Sarah say about her? Do she think there is something wrong with her head?'

'She has the good grace not to say anything about her mental health, but,' and Jack thought for a second, 'you could have something there.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The papers were sitting on the hall table at the Swanson's when Regina wandered down for breakfast a week later. She had still not found George despite her best efforts. Strange for a woman who had managed to find a dead Jew in Paris, six years after he had died! She opened the front page, only political news there, she wanted the social pages.

'No!' Her screams echoed through the house. There, in the society news was the photograph, a happy couple smiling as they left they registry office and the caption, 'Mr and Mrs George Bligh.'

Prudence Swanson found her crushing the paper and stamping on the pages that had fallen to the floor. Tears running down her face she collapsed on the floor and whined and bewailed her lot. Prudence called for medical assistance, Regina was clearly in need of professional help, she was a broken woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah took a deep breath as she stood facing the front door of Ash Park house. George took her hand and kissed it.

'Carolyn says mother has accepted it, we have to face her.'

'You're right. I'm sorry Regina has broken, it gives me no pleasure to know she is in the hospital. I only hope the treat her better than they treated James. Maybe they know what they are doing with her.' Sarah knew, deep down, that if Regina was being ill used or incorrectly treated, she would be the first one to run to her aid, she was a nurse, after all.'

George could not but wonder at the generous nature of this woman, his wife.

Elizabeth herself greeted them at the door, smiling, she held out her hands to Sarah, her new daughter-in-law.

'Welcome home, Sarah.' She said, kissing her cheek. She had thought of apologising, but thought better of it. Why bring up the past? Her greeting should say it all.

'I'm glad to be back. Elizabeth.' Sarah replied, returning the kiss.

And she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's my take on the an alternative view if the dead spouse hadn't turned up. I always thought Regina was unbalanced after the death of her husband, sad, really. Hope you like the story, reviews and comments welcome.


End file.
